The increasing use of electric charging stations for electric vehicles is presenting new challenges with regard to the measurement technology to be employed. Particular technical challenges relate to the correct billing of electrical energy obtained. Apart from the charging of electric vehicles by means of alternating current, wide use is also made of charging with direct current. However, when charging by means of direct current, the problem arises that the measurement technology necessary for billing the electrical energy obtained is not available on the same scale as alternating current measurement technology. In particular, energy meters authorised under the calibration regulations as consumption volume meters are generally alternating current meters. These are also widely used as energy meters in homes and the like and are thus available in larger quantities at inexpensive prices. This is not the case with direct current measurement technology, where due to the lower quantities the costs for corresponding measuring devices are considerably higher.
For this reason, the problem for the subject matter was to provide reliable measurement technology available in large quantities for direct current charging stations.